Comeback
by Tangled.Rose
Summary: Sequel to Broken Arrows. Who will win the Wizard competition, and once it's over, what will happen? How will the parents really take Justin and Alex being a couple? And what is Alex hiding from the entire family? Jalex.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I know that there was another story up that said it was the sequal to Broken Arrow, but I wasn't really feeling that story line a couple days later. So, we're going to start off with a new story, using the last episode for Wizards, 'Who Will Be The Family Wizard?'**

**I'm kind of sad that it's all over. Like, that really was one of the best shows on Disney Channel. Now it's like, sad. When Hannah Montana left, I really didn't care much about it. But with this, it's like, noooo. But anyways, we still have fanfiction, right? Exactly.**

**Chapter 1: Because of Me**  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wait they made you what?" Harper asked as she opened the can of spaghetti sauce. Yes, I was making dinner for everyone. What. That's not that shocking, right? Course not.<p>

"They made us go out with different people. I got stuck with a werewolf. Justin got a vampire. Dad had said that he had forgotten about me and that he was dating a girl named Juliet. Mom had told Justin over the phone that I had met a boy named Masen and that I loved him. They split us up. Told us lies about eachother. We didn't speak for two months. Worst time of my life." I told her. Well, it really was. I still haven't forgiven them. Neither has Justin.

But he wanted to change that. He took them out to lunch today and tried to ease them into us being together. I really thought that they were okay with this. When we got back from vacation they seemed fine.

Maybe it just didn't seep in yet. Or maybe they didn't like the fact that Justin and I were finally happy.

Yeah, that's probably it.

"So then what happenend?" She asked, sitting down on the stool. I stirred the sauce while telling her.

"So Justin finally came home with dad and, I don't know. We just looked at eachother and we knew that what mom and dad said about us weren't true. We teamed up on them and told them off. Didn't talk to them for a few weeks until like two days ago. I really don't want them being mad at Justin, so maybe this dinner will help." I told her truthfully.

"Well, they're going to be really surprised that you made supper for everyone." Harper said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. But I hope it's just not too good or else they'll expect me to open a jar of spaghetti sauce every week." I said. Yeah, like that would ever happen.

"Alex, I opened that jar." She said, smiling a little bit.

Oh, well jeez. "Harper, nobody likes a bragger," I said in a sing song voice. She scoffed and rolled her eyes, turning away from me to put some things back in the fridge.

The door suddenly opened and mom, dad, and Justin walked in, all of them laughing. Hopefully that ment a good thing...

"Uh oh. Alex is cooking." Dad said in a troublesome voice, crossing his arms. Uh, rude much? "She wants something." Uh yeah, if I wanted something I'd just steal some money out of your wallet, daddy... Yeah I should keep that to myself.

"Or she did something," Yeah, well actually I made out with your son. But again, you wouldn't want to hear about that.

"Or she wants us to eat something gross in front of a hidden video camera..." Justin said, then looked around the room slowly. I rolled my eyes. Mom and dad then suddenly started looking around the room with him.

"Uh, no. Actually, I just made a spaghetti dinner for all of us." I said, smiling at Justin. He smiled back and mom and dad saw, and I'm pretty sure they scowled. What is wrong with them!

I tried breaking the tension. "Hey," I said, grabbing a handful of uncooked pasta. "did you know that pasta goes from this, to this in just eight minutes in boiling water?" I held up the bowl of cooked pasta. Did this make me sound stupid? Ah, probably but oh well. I never knew it could do that. "Now, that's magic." I said, chuckling a little bit. I got a little smile out of the parents, and Justin came over and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back into him.

Max came down the stairs then, saying something about the room smelling like cheesy garlic bread. "Yeah, well Alex was really aiming to make pizza, but then she forgot the sauce." Harper said, I just nodded, making a sad face. Justin leaned down and kissed my head. I smiled.

Then suddenly the spot near the front door had a tornado effect, and out of thin air professor Crumbs was standing there, his beard covering his face. Justin and I pulled apart. Wait, we never really thought about this. What would professor Crumbs think about our relationship? Was it even legal in the wizard world! I looked at Justin with a panicked look and he just shook his head, putting a hand on my shoulder and pulled me over to where Crumbs was standing.

"Professor Crumbs," we all greeted happily, although I was freaking out. "that was a dramatic entrance," Justin commented, a somewhat nervous smile.

"Thank you. I'm still working on the beard in the face part." He told us, flattening down his thin beard. "Now, I understand that Alex performed a selfless act, withthout using magic."

"A selfless act?" Dad said, somewhat a hint of disgust in his voice. "She just opened up a can of spaghetti sauce and made pizza wrong."

I took a step back, but felt Justin's hand on my back, rubbing it gently, out of view to everyone else. Crumbs looked at dad. "You'll take what you can get. We've been waiting for this for a long time. You've just completed your final requirement, enabling all of you to begin your family wizard competition."

What?

Justin's hand on my back stilled, and he tensed up. How was this going to work! We both faked smiled and got hugs from everyone. Wait, how long of a time did we have? I guess Max was having the same idea.

"Wait, when does it start? Do I have enough time to make up for 16 years of hardly paying attention?"

"Yeah, when does it start?" I choked out quietly. Crumbs patted Max on the shoulders.

"I'm happy to annouce, that the Russo family wizard competition, starts... immediately." Once he said that, the entire room looked like it was falling behind us, and we were all being pulled foward.

I almost fell foward, but both Max and Justin caught onto my arms and stopped me, keeping me upright. The room was very large, and there was a huge disco light platform in the middle as a stage, three buzzars on the sides. Then to the right of those there were seats, four seats in total. Wait, why where there four? And where was Harper? Probably still back at the house.

An announcer's voice suddenly came from the speakers, filling up the silenced room. "Ladies and gentlemen, here is your host for tonights, family wizard competition, Chancellor, Rudie Tootietootie!" The guy came out of a small circle in the floor.

"Thank you, it's good to be here." he said. "As you know, we've been choosing, one sibling, from each family, to be a wizard for life, crushing the dreams of all the others." He said, looking over at all of us. I swallowed, standing a little closer to Justin. "Tonight, we're going to find out, who's going to be, the last, wizard, standing!"

I turned to Justin. "What do we do?" I whispered.

He looked panicked. Then he said something I've never heard him say before. "I don't know."

I looked over at mom and dad, and they somewhat looked excited. Yeah, they obviously knew that this would bring us all apart, and that wizards can't marry non-wizards. Sick people.

"I can't believe we're finally here." Justin said in awe. He shook his head and looked down at me. "Whatever happends. I'll always love you, Alex. Never forget that."

"I love you too." I said, wrapping my arms around him and burrying my face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly, rocking us side to side.

"Well, this is it. One of you, is going to be the next family wizard. Now just remember, wizards and non-wizards-" Justin cut him off loudly.

"We get it." He said, glaring at him and pulling me away from them. Max followed with us.

"Guys, promise that this isn't going to make us turn on eachother. After this is over, you guys are still my brother and sister. I don't want it to be like dad's family." Max said. We all promised to eachother, and got into a group hug. When we pulled back, it was time for the game to begin.

Mom and dad started to walk to their seats, eating a bag of popcorn, but was stopped by some other person. He turned around, and I tensed up at the buzzer. "Alex!" he yelled, smiling, waving at me. I looked away. Why was he here! How'd he get here!

"Who's that?" Justin asked, looking over at me.

I was silent for a moment. He had never met him before. And I hadn't met... her. Well, here goes nothing. "Masen."

Justin shot daggers at him, his eyes dark with anger. I put my hand on his arm but he didn't relax like I wanted. I took it off and he just shook his head, smiling a sad smile at me and then looked back at the host.

The host talked for a few minutes, and with Max answering random questions that weren't the real questions, the game didn't start for a long time. Until now. "You'll each have one challange, and one time out. Kind of describes my second marriage." he joked. I swallowed and looked at Justin. He was looking back at me.

"Okay, now let's find out, who is going to be, the one, the only-"

"Okay, we get it!" I yelled out at him, pounding on the buzzer. He looked at me then back at the cards in his hand.

"Alright. Round one. Each correct answer is worth 150 points. I'll describe the problem, and you buzz in with the magical solution. You must go to aid, a wizard in distress on the planet Mars."

Justin buzzed in. "Transportium Nextorbitorium." The tiles under his feet turned green, and a dinging noise came up. He got it right.

"Correct. You need to switch bodies with someone."

"Cambia Corporum Meum Corpora Sua Nominavi." Justin got it again.

"It's a triple reverse bonus, worth 150 points. I'll give you, the triple complex spell, and you must answer with the correct usage, in the correct order. Dehidratus Lugatus, Apus Escapus, Cashmereus Appearus."

Wait, I think I know this. I buzzed in. "Drain a room filled with water, transport out of a room, and... make cash appear."

Wrong.

Max buzzed in. "Yes Max!" Rudie said.

Max looked confused. "Oh, no I was just trying to hit a fly on my button." he said, looking around for it. I looked down and shook my head.

"Would you like to give the question a shot anyways?"

"Yeah, why not."

After a few minutes of discussion about his answer with the wizard council people, they approved that Max did get the question right. The ding sound went off and Max started going crazy.

"I got the answer right! Ma, I'm gonna be the Russo family wizard! Bow down to the more powerful sibling!" He shouted, raising his hands to the sky.

I took a step towards Max. "Yeah, now would be a good time for a commercial break, so I can explain to Max how this whole works." I told the host. When I finished my sentence, Max was on the floor, rolling around.

They went to take a break and I walked over to Max, yelling at him that he didn't win and to wait until the end when they actually say someone won. Justin walked over to where we were and laughed at Max, who punched him playfully in the shoulder.

"Woo! Justin, yeah, that's my boyfriend!" Came from behind me. Wait, who was she? There was a blond chick behind me, waving at Justin and saying hello to a very happy mom and dad. Oh. So this must be Juliet.

Justin came up behind me and out his hand on my shoulder. She came over. "Oh, you must be Alex. It's nice to finally meet Justin's sister." she said, and I all about had it. I lunged at her and just missed grabbing onto her hair. Justin was holding me back and I struggled to get out of his grasp but it wasn't working out very well.

"Let me go!" I yelled at Justin, finally giving up. He looked straight into my eyes and said, "Never." I stood upright and close to him as he started talking to the vampire. "Juiet, it's over. It never really even started actually. I'm sorry if you thought that something was going on between us."

"Oh, Justin. Alright, we'll talk about it after you win. Bye Alex," she said happily and skipped over to her seat next to Masen. Ugh.

"Alex. Remember what I told you." Justin said, his grip on my waist somewhat loosening. I just nodded and crossed my arms.

* * *

><p>Oh, I totally hope that these idiots are going to drink these potion things. Max, Justin and I were all making a breath potion. And no, not even to breath out fire. Just to make your mouth smell good. Hm... maybe I should just pop a few breath mints in it...<p>

"Max, what are you making over there? It smells like an eye of newt." Rudie joked. I looked over while walking to the table with all the ingredients we could use. Max's pot was filled up with bubbles.

"Ah, no I'm just doing my laundry right now, I'll get to the potion later." He said, sure of himself.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the griffon feathers. I tried opening the jar, but it really wasn't working. Right when I was about to ask Justin to help, Harper and Zeke came running through the door, Zeke covered in... purple paint? No, it wasn't paint. It was the purple murple potion.

"Harper? What are you doing here?" I said, still trying to get the cap off the jar.

"Ah, Zeke sniffed some potion and made him all purple!" She said, dragging him behind her. He started saying something about him sniffing it, but the griffon started shaking in the jar, and I set it down on the table.

"This griffon is going crazy!" I said, just as it cracked open the jar. I tripped backwards, but Justin grabbed me, pulling me in back of him as the griffon looked around. I then flew up into the air, and came flying back towards Harper and Zeke. The next minute, Harper, Zeke, and the griffon were gone.

I called after them, but the griffon just screamed back, and broke through the roof. Oh, this is not good.

"...this is probably a good time to cut to commercial." Rudie said, and they did. I grabbed onto Justin's shirt.

He came over to all of us. "Wow. That griffon part was nuts." he said. Wait, what! Really! "Now that's a good show."

He walked away for a second, then came back. "Now if everyones calmed down, we can get back to the competition. Max and Justin started walking back to the buzzer, but I pulled them both back.

"Wait, what? Am I the only one who saw what happenend? That griffon flew away with our friends."

"Your friends will be fine. The monster hunters are on the case... although they do have a rich history of losing to griffons." Rudie said, saying the last part more loudly.

"You think you can get the monster hunters to bring back some griffon wings when they get back? I want to attach them to my arms and fly." Max said in a serious tone.

Okay, enough of this. "Max, Justin, we have to go help them." I said, turning to face both of them. Justin put his hands on his hips.

"Alex, I'm sure the monster hunters will bring Harper and Zeke back. Don't worry." he said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, Alex. No deal." Max said and started walking back to the buzzer.

"Alright, look. If you don't get back in the competition, I gotta charge you of delay of the game, unless you use your time out." Perfect.

"Wait, can we use all of our time outs to go get Harper and Zeke?" I begged.

"Mmm, well it's never been done, but I guess you could." Rudie replied.

I grabbed onto Max's arm. "Come on you guys, we can do this." I turned to Justin, lightly hitting him on the shoulder. "Justin, you're a trained monster hunter, this is your chance to prove how good you are. And Max, you want to, attach wings to your arms and fly."

He stared at me for a second and smiled. "So you're saying that will work. Alright, I'm in." he said, turning to Rudie to comfirm.

We both then turned to Justin. It was all up to him. "Justin, we can't do this without you." he looked away and then back at Rudie.

"How much time do we have?"

"Fourty-five minutes."

I turned back to look at him, a sad expression on my face. I was begging now. "Justin, please?"

His facial expressions softened then he sighed. "Alright, let's go." he said, grabbing his wand and making me and him our own seperate flying carpets while Max made himself one. We started to get on them but Rudie stopped us.

"Now wait. I hate to be a debbie-downer, but whoever doesn't get back before time runs out, is out of the competition." Oh, relax. We've done this a few times now.

"Okay, we've saved the wizard world like, ten times, I think we got this." I told him, then started walking onto and sat down.

* * *

><p>The ride there was what I would call short. Once out of view of the wizards, I got onto Justin's carpet and flew with him there, wrapping my arms around his waist.<p>

When we finally got to where we were suppost to go, we didn't see anyone there. Wait, was that, a burning sheild? I grabbed onto Justin's arm, pointing to it. Max went to go pick something up. "Hey, check it out. The monster hunters left there equipment here for us to use."

I gagged and let go of Justin's arm, walking near the rocks. "Careful." Justin said as he steadied me from slipping on a rock. Ahead of us was the griffon's nest, and in it was a slimy looking-

"Harper!" I yelled happily. "Are you okay!"

"Does it look like I'm okay!" she replied back, trying to get out of the guck she was covered in.

"Yeah, I can't really hear you through all the goop." I said, honestly, putting my hands on the nest.

"Okay, okay she's stuck in griffon spit. That's what they do to hold food for there hatchlings. Max reached down, scooping some onto his fingers then shoved them in his mouth. Oh jeez, did he really just eat that!

"Yup. That's griffon spit. Bird with a hint of cat."

"Will you just get me out of here!" Harper yelled, still struggling.

"Yeah, yeah." I told her. "Piggly wiggly get out of that jiggly." And then it was off her. She looked relieved as Justin helped her out of the nest.

"Alright, now let's get back before the time's over." Justin said, reaching out for my hand. I didn't take it.

"Wait, where's Zeke?" Harper asked. Exactly.

"Harper, we'll come back for Zeke later," he said, taking a step foward and grabbing onto my hand, pulling me towards him.

"No, no I'm not leaving without Zeke!" She yelled, stomping her foot.

"Guys, there's no time." he said again.

"Well, what if it was Alex that you couldn't find? Would you leave her?" Harper said back at him. He looked at me and pulled me closer to him.

"Look, Harper, I think the griffon ate him." he said to her, pointing at the nest. "I've made my peace with it, you should too, let's go." he said as I stepped over a rock, going to back to the carpets with him.

"Wait!" we all heard, and turned around, to see Zeke coming out of one of the eggs, all slimy. Alright, that's like what, three times in the last couple minutes I've almost thrown up. We all rushed back over to the nest. "Yeah, I'm good. He ate me, but then I clog danced in his stomach, barfed me back out."

He was muttering to himself while he climbed out, and I gagged again, and so did Justin. He smelt repulsive.

"Let's get you back to normal, you smell like griffon barf." Justin said, then used his wand to turn him back to normal. "Alright, come on you guys, we gotta get back to the competition."

The griffon came back, trying to get all of us, probably to eat us. But with all three of us, we used a rope spell and threw it down into the rocks. Kinda feel bad for it... ah, oh well. It tried to kill me.

"Are you okay?" Justin said after we heard a loud thump, meaning the griffon hit the ground.

"Fine." I smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into his arms, his lips pressing against mine. Before it got to heated, Max pulled us out of it, throwing us onto our carpets.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later we were back at the competition... but there was no one there.<p>

"Hello?" I called out, letting go of Justin's hand as he tensed up.

"Guys, where is everybody?" Max asked, walking off the stage towards the back. All the lights were off. Did they all leave?

"Oh, no." Justin said, panicking. He starting looking around frantically, just like the rest of us.

"Hello!" I tried again. "We're back, we can start up the lights and the competition."

Suddenly professor Crumbs fashed in in front of us. "The competion, is over." was all he said.

I stopped breathing. I think everyone did. Max walked over to him. "Alright, great. So who won?"

Okay, this didn't make any sense. I took a step foward. "No way, we called a time out." I felt Justin come up behind me, but he wasn't touching me.

"Which, expired." Crumbs said, waving his hand towards the clock. Zero.

We didn't make it back in time.

"As has the competition for you." Crumbs finished off. Justin walked up to him, pleading. "Professor Crumbs, there's got to be something we can do about this."

"Yeah," Max said, standing behind Justin. "we saved two people."

"Yes. What you did was noble, but you were warned of the rules before you left." Justin turned back to look at me and I didn't know what to do. It was my fault. I made them lose. Now no one could be the family wizard.

Because of me.

"I am deeply saddened that it has come to this," Crumbs said, "but the Russo family line of wizards, will end forever."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I'm home, sick. I have like the worst cold ever. It took me like, three hours just to type up the last part of it, because I keep getting up to get tissues or something else. My dog's over here eating my brother's sock.<strong>

**So, how was this so far? This story is pretty much going to be all about everyone after the competition, and what goes on. I can't believe that it's really over already. So anyways, review, tell me how you liked it and if I should continue this.**

**-May**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, shoot. We ran out of tissues. That's not good. Okay, I'm just going to start the story now...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Wizard of Waverly Place.**

**Chapter 2: I'm Sorry**  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Your wands please." Crumbs said, holding his hand out. We all passed it to him. And then he was gone.<p>

"We're not wizards anymore." I said to no one in particular. Justin walked away from where I was standing. I called out for him, but he didn't look back. We walked home, it only taking us about a minute or so.

When we came through the wizard portal door, mom, dad, and Masen were all sitting there.

"Oh thank goodness your all okay." Mom said, looking at all of us.

"I can't believe this," Max said, turning to Justin. "I've prepared for this that the next time we walked through that door, one of us would be a full wizard. Not none of us would be the full wizard." he said, sitting down.

"Not just us." Justin said loudly. "Any Russo from now on." he turned to look at me, anger in his eyes. I took a step back. I saw Masen somewhat take a step closer to me. "Alex just cut down the family tree, and burned it."

"I told you that I thought we would make it back in time!" I yelled at him. Mom took a step foward.

"Come on Justin, now's not the time to point fingers, honey." she said. He just crossed his arms.

"Didn't you guys promise eachother that this competition wouldn't tear you guys apart?" Dad asked, looking at all three of us.

"There is no competition. So that deals off." Justin said. It really was my fault. And now Justin really hated me. I took another step back, this time walking right into Masen. He wrapped an arm around me, and in that moment I didn't care.

What was the point anymore? None of us were full wizards. No one else could be. And Justin, I'm pretty sure he didn't want to see me at all. I wrapped my arms around Masen's waist like I used to do with Justin.

"Come on Justin, she was just trying to help her friends." Masen said, staring at Justin with somewhat of a glare.

"Wait, well maybe everything's okay, none of the wizard stuff is gone," I said, looking around at the room. And then a book on the table dissapeared. "Oh, that's not really a good sign."

One after the other, everything in the room started dissapearing. "We all need to get out of here before we dissapear like everything else!"

We all ran out of the room, and once the last person was out, Justin closed the door, leaning back onto it. There was a bright glow and then it was silent. He opened it back up, and all that was inside was frozen foods.

"It's over. We're not wizards anymore." Justin said, then closed the door. "We're mortals." Everyone stepped away from the door and just looked at eachother. Justin started to raise his hand, and Masen stepped in front of me, growling.

"Don't touch her." he said.

Justin stared back at him, and his eyes were black. "I'm not going to hit my... sister." he said, looking at me. He walked out of the kitchen, everyone excluding Masen and I following.

I smiled at Masen. "Masen, I'm sorry. But you know about me and Justin. And plus, I'm not a wizard. We couldn't be together anyways."

He shook his head. "No. I'll find a way. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go drown my worries in fifty hamburgers." He walked out.

When I walked out of the kitchen I saw that everyone but mom and dad were sitting down. Harper and Zeke were talking to eachother but I didn't pay attention to them. I looked over at Justin who watched Masen leave, and then he turned to look at me.

"Justin." I said, but he just sighed and shook his head.

"I don't know anymore Alex. Maybe, we should take a break." And with that he walked upstairs.

And then I did the only thing I could do.

I fell to my knees, then curled up on the floor, crying. He didn't love me anymore. No one did. I ruined everything. I felt Harper come down and start saying things to me, but I didn't listen. I noticed that Max had left too. I didn't know where Zeke was, but I really didn't care. Harper sat on the floor with me until mom and dad came through the door.

By that time, I didn't have any more tears left in me, but I was shaking uncontrollably. Maybe I should leave. Everyone would never have to see me again. But then I would be running away from my problems. Well, maybe it was time to start running instead of always skipping over it and going onto the next one.

Someone lifted me up but I couldn't see who it was. They took be upstairs and into my room, laying me down on my bed. They shut off the lights, and started leaving the room. Until they said one thing.

"I'm sorry, Alex."

* * *

><p>We didn't talk to each other for the next three days. But one day in the subshop, that's when it all went down hill.<p>

"Justin," I said, walking over to the kitchen where he was working. "I need that chicken salad sandwich for table four."

"Yeah, well I need a life time supply of wizard powers, so I guess we're both not getting what we want." He said, coldly to me. I didn't back down this time. I just stared at him, glaring. "We're out of chicken salad."

Are you kidding me? "Why didn't you tell me that before, I've been waiting like, twenty minutes." He just shrugged at me.

"Yo Justin," Max said, competely ignoring me while shoving me out of the way. "I need a chicken salad sandwich for table twelve."

"Here you go," he said, staring at me with a peachy smily and handing it over to Max.

"Ha, ha, very funny." I said after Max commented on how fast Justin was. I grabbed onto Max's arm. "I see what your doing. Max, give me the sandwich." but he refused to give it to me.

Dad came over asking us what the problem was, and we told him. He took us all into the kitchen. He told us that we had to get over what happenend. Yeah, because losing the wizard competition, killing the family tree of magic, and breaking up with my boyfriend who is my brother is easy to get over.

Right.

I walked over to my tabled and started collecting the glasses. Right when I was at the last one, about to get the lady a refill, Justin called me name. "Hey, Alex. Think fast." he said, whipping the sandwich at me. But it didn't hit me, it tipped over all the glasses filled with liquid, making it spill all over the customer.

"Oh my gosh, I'm am so sorry." I said, handing her napkins and trying to help her get dry.

Dad again rushed over, asking what happenend. "Alex, you did that on purpose," Max said, walking over to us.

"No, I didn't, Justin threw the sandwich at me, dad!" I yelled.

"What is the matter with you guys, I thought we just talked about all of us working together!" he yelled at all of us.

Hey, he couldn't be blaming this all on me! "I didn't do anything, he's the one being a... jerk." I finished, catching myself. Not a good time to start swearing.

Justin scoffed. "I can't work with her," he said, not looking at me. Max took off the apron.

"Yeah, me either. I'm done."

"You know what! Why don't you guys just get out of here, your mother and I will handle it." Dad said, starting to pick up the glasses.

"NOW!" He yelled loudly when we didn't move. I flinched back and we all left.

* * *

><p>"Oh, there's Justin." I said to Harper a few days later. For those last nights she stayed up with me, talking about things to try and distract myself from thinking about Justin.<p>

Yeah, because again, that was easy.

"Let's just go down the block and through the alley," I said, turning around. He turned back to look at me, then he went back to reading his magazine.

"Alright, you guys have been fighting for weeks, now let's just get this over with." She said, dragging me over to where Justin was. I got free of her grasp, yelling at her.

"Harper, no! I can't go a few more weeks ignoring them, maybe even forever!" I said loudly. I saw Justin tense up but then he relax again after a quick second.

Max then stepped out of the shop right next to us. "Oh, it's you. Yeah, I forgot something in the shop." He said, about to walk in, but Harper pulled him and I over to Justin. He turned around, staring at me.

Harper pushed both me and Max, making me stumble right into Justin. He grabbed onto me, and for the first time in three weeks I felt safe. But then it all ended too soon, and he let me go.

"It's not gonna happen."

"Not in this life time."

"See, there the problem," I told her.

Dad suddenly walked out of the sub station, putting up a sign over the 'CLOSED' one.

"Buisness for sale?" Justin asked, giving dad a questioning look.

"Dad, what are you doing?" Wait, we're moving? Why? He just looked at all four of us then walked back in. We quickly followed in behind him, seeing that all the chairs and tabled were stacked up against the walls, and that everything was already packed inside of boxes.

He told us we were selling the family buisness because we weren't a 'family' anymore. He left, and then mom left. Harper stood in front of us, her hands on her hips. "Well, I am very dissapointed in you, mijas." she said, and walked off into the kitchen.

We all just stared at her. "I really don't know how this whole mija thing works..." she called.

"Good going Alex," Justin said, hands in his hips. "you made dad upset."

"Well, I didn't do it alone." I said, my voice much more quieter than I wanted it to be. "but it doesn't matter." They couldn't possibly think that I would let this place be put up for sale, right? "I'm not going to make dad throw everything away, just because you guys hate me."

I started taking chairs down when he started talking. "Oh, so what. You're going to keep this place open? Since we don't have magic anymore, this is the only thing I have left."

"No, I've got this." Max said, taking the 'For Sale' sign down off the door. "This is the only thing I'm good at, and I can't have you guys messing it up. Now, I'm going to go teach Harper how this whole 'mijah' thing works."

* * *

><p>And that's how it was. We set up everything back to where it was. And we started the business back up the day mom and dad went out to go look at new houses. I looked over at Justin who was taking an order, and wrote mine down quickly. I started walking towards the kitchen, but then Justin was right next to me, and we started shoving each other, trying to get to it first.<p>

I reached out for the bread the same time he did and we both pulled on it, making it fall onto the ground. He caught two pieces before they fell and threw it on a plate, grabbing a piece of turkey and quickly throwing it on without looking. I grabbed the mustard, thinking that when he turned around I would take the sandwich for my own table. But I guess he needed it to, and when I opened it, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, trying to get it, but it just squeezed all over the walls and floor, and onto us.

Max then came out of the kitchen closet with a bowl of chopped up lettuce. We both ran on the different side of him, and then all three of us started grasping onto whatever lettuce we could.

Yeah, and that was the last of the lettuce. Once the lunch rush was over, we all went our seperate ways. I got more condiments and things to go with the sandwiches, so I would have my own supply. I tried to get the cart that everything was on over the large step that led up to the door, but I couldn't. I saw Justin and Max walking towards me, and for a moment I thought they were going to help me. But they didn't. They just walked on by. I tried one more time, but knew that it wasn't going to work.

That was until Max came back and easily lifted it up. He smiled a quick smile and I smiled back, relieved. I was somewhat getting closer to having my little brother not hate me anymore.

Once I got everything settled, I started cleaning up peoples messes. I took the bin and started loading it up with trash. It was starting to over flow, but I really didn't care. Justin suddenly came up behind me and lazily threw trash into the bucket. It all toppled over and some of it landed on the ground. I got onto my knees and started to pick it up. But then Justin came back and knelt down, helping me put it all back. We started to stand but I suddenly felt dizzy and closed my eyes tightly.

"Hey," he whispered. I felt his hand on my back. "what's wrong?"

It then went away and I stood up. I just looked at him. "Nothing." he took the bin with all the trash in it and taking it to the trash. For the rest of the time he sometimes would look at me for a few seconds.

The time when I ran to the bathroom to throw up was the worst. Right in the middle of taking an order I just ran to the bathroom. I didn't notice anyone come in until I felt Justin's hand on on my back, with the other one holding my hair out of my face. Once I was done I flushed it, closing the lid and leaning up against the back of the sink.

Justin sat down, pulling my into his lap. I rested my head on his shoulder, and we sat there for a good half hour. It was silent until I started talking.

"I thought you hated me," I said quietly, remembering what he had told me weeks ago. I heard him chuckle. How was this funny?

"Alex, I could never hate you. I may dislike you at times, but that's just because your my sister."

"..."

"And, my girlfriend."

"Much better." I looked up at him and we both leaned in, but there was a pounding on the door.

"Uh, guys, there's like, fifty people outside, waiting to come in. We need your help." Harper called through the door. We both sighed then laughed. He pulled me into a standing position and kissed my forehead.

We walked out of the bathroom and back into the sub shop, and I grabbed my notepad but Justin stopped me. "I'll take your orders. You take the cashier, I don't want you walking around a lot if your feeling dizzy."

And that's how it went. Later on in the day, Harper was bringing people to there tables, getting there orders, Justin was making the food, Max was delivering the food to the tables, and I was at the cash register.

I saw Justin pass one of the last sandwiches to Max, which then I gave him the check and he took it with a smile from me. I turned around in my seat to look at Justin who was leaning onto the metal table, looking at me. I smiled and he smirked at me, winking.

I saw that mom and dad were back, and I guess so did Justin, because he came out to stand next to me. They just looked at us with a shocked expression, both their mouthes opened.

Justin told them to hold on before they said anything. All he did was hand them their aprons. They smiled at him and started to put them on. I grabbed my notepad and wrote down on it, 'do you think they still hate us?'. I slid it towards Justin and he looked at me and shrugged, but there was a hint of a smile on his face.

He took the pen and wrote something down, then slid it back. 'There's only one way to find out.'

Woah, wait, was he about to- his head suddenly dipped really close to mine, but I wasn't complaining. He came down, and tackled me off the chair, catching me and pulling me back up before we both hit the ground.

"Justin!" I screamed out while he laughed. I shoved him but he didn't move at all, just laughed harder. Ugh, whatever.

They helped out with the rest of the sandwiches, and finally dad walked the last person out. I had made sandwiches for everyone since we really didn't have any break time for a few hours straight. And I was starving. Justin laughed as he watched, taking a napkin and wiping my face for me. After I shoved the napkin away I smiled at him, my face all squished together. Everyone at the table laughed then, including mom and dad, which was a pretty new thing.

"Thanks for the sandwiches, honey. I can't believe how busy we've been." Mom said.

"I know. Alex had so much going on, that she made a sandwich, with peanutbutter on the outside of the bread."

Everyone chuckled but me. "Oh, no I did that on purpose." They all gave me a questioning expressing. "That's what a fourty year old gets for ordering off the kids menu." I smiled.

"I know, I got so busy I had to start writing orders on my arm." Max said, showing us his arm with writing all over it. Harper looked at it confused.

"You spelt pie wrong." she said, staring at him. We all laughed at that.

"I ran out of deserts, so I had to start giving away Max's Halloween candy." Dad laughed. Mom tensed up.

"Jerry, Max hasn't been out trick or treeting for three years now."

"Ew!" We all said and then laughed again. See, this is what we all needed. This is how it could always be. But that still didn't change anything.

"Listen you guys, I'm really sorry for messing up the wizard competition. I didn't mean to ruin your lives."

"You didn't ruin my life." Justin said, his hand holding mine tightened. "We all did great today." he said. "I can have a good life without magic." I smiled at him, then turned to Max.

"Max... can you forgive me?"

"Alex, of course I forgive you. Any sister of Justin's is a sister of mine," he said, smirking. Wait, what? We all looked at eachother then back at Max. Well, good enough for me. I chuckled to myself. Oh yeah, I'm losing it. "Now none of you can say that didn't make sense."

"See, this is my family." he said. Justin looked at him, then at me, a determined look.

"Alex and I are back together, dad." he said, all smiles gone now. Dad's facial expressions fell, but he didn't say anything.

Harper tried to break the tension. "Yeah, a family. A bunch of people selling barely edible food to an unsuspecting public. Oh, those are the Russo's I know." We just all somewhat stared at her.

"Seriously though, I am so proud of you guys for getting through this." Mom said. Suddenly the room was flying past us in a blur. Justin's arm went around me, sheilding me from smashing into the table. It suddenly stopped abruptly.

We were back in the wizard competition place. But, why? Did we forget something?

"What's going on?" I asked, Justin's arm still around me.

Rudie was walking around where are table and chairs were. "And that's the end of round two. We'll be right back, after this!"

Wait, what? I turned to Justin, grabbing onto his shirt on his chest. "What just happenend?"

Rudie leaned over and told us.

"You guys are back in the wizard competition."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, baby. Every night. And I need you, and I love you, uh... upside- Touch. My. Toes. And I, cry...i-inside...<strong>

**Don't you love that song! Yeah? I know you do. Alright.**

**So how you guys liking this? Good so far? Hmm? Nice. Hey, you guys ever have those auto correct conversations with someone else before? I just did with my ex. Wanna here it?**

**Him: Hey, did your family figure out about those shoes we ruined?**

**Me: No, not yet. But if my nana found out, she'd probably hump me until I couldn't see straight.**

**Him: Uh, okay?**

**Me: What? WOAH NO I SAID THUMP ME NOT... Ugh.**

**Bam. If you guys had any auto correct texts, let me here them! Maybe the best one I get, it can be a scene with Alex and any other character you want. Sounds good.**

**So thanks for reading, and review! Atleast 10 reviews for the next chapter, but more is welcome!**

**-May**


	3. Chapter 3

**My nose is so runny. Ew. I need tissues. So my guy cousin watched Breaking Dawn with me over the phone with his sister because he wanted to see what I thought about it. So when Edward broke the bed he screamed into the phone, "you broke the bed. You bed braking b-" insert the not nice word that starts with a B. Well, at least the entire sentence started with B's, right?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: You Should Let Me Love You<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Where do I know you from?" Max asked after a few seconds. We all just looked at him and shook our heads.<p>

Suddenly we all flashed, and the table and seats were gone, and Justin, Max and I were all getting our wands back while mom and dad were back sitting in the seat.

"Wait, professor Crumbs I thought that we were all disqualified." I asked, leaning around Max to talk to him.

"The griffon was a test. Based on past history with the Russo family, we found it neccisary to test your sibling bonds." When he finished that sentence all three of us tensed up. Wait, did he know about-

I just looked at him. He looked at me and somewhat nodded. Oh great. He was going to kill us. He'd probably have another griffon come and kill me and Justin. I ran my hands through my hair, freaking out. Justin was doing the same thing I was doing, and Crumbs laughed at us.

"We'll talk about that later. When we're not in the middle of something important." Crumbs said, patting Justin on the back. "Now, when Justin and Max forgave Alex, you all passed through round two."

"Wait, so does that mean that Harper and Zeke are in on it too?" Max asked. I could hear myself breathing and the blood rushing through my ears. Alright, I needed to calm down before I have a heart attack.

"No," Rudie said, walking over. "the griffon was suppost to take professor Crumbs, but apparently, he was looking for something a little bit more, fresher, and uh, he went for your colorful friends instead."

"Wait, so we're really back in the competition." I said. They all just nodded, smiling.

"Yes, yes, it's a crazy, crazy game with a cruel and miserable round two, that everyone but the Russo's enjoyed." Rudie said, smiling. Jerk. Wow, mood swing much? "Anyways, one of you will be, the last, wizard standing."

"Now I know where your from." Max said, happily. I rolled my eyes.

"Now, starting with round three, with Justin with 300 points, Max with 250 points, and Alex with, oh, none."

"Yeah, Rudie. We can see it right there, we don't need to announce it outloud." I said, gesturing to the point box on the front of my buzzer.

"Now, we're going to show you scenes from your life, that went wrong. And judging by the way things went, there are a lot of those." he said, more to the camera than to us. Ugh, thanks that makes me feel good. "Now, too win 100 points, buzz in with the correct spell that could solve the problem. First scene!" he yelled, and a crystal ball floated out of the floor.

The first scene was when I was in that Tinkerbell play. I buzzed in. "When a fairy crashes your play, you can say, 'It's to late to save this play, now make this fairy go away."

Correct.

Take that, Justin.

When I was accused of putting up all those posters of Justin. He kind of looked good in those pictures. "Justin," I whispered. He looked over at me. I pointed to the pictures, nodding my head and winked. He just rolled his eyes, smirking.

I buzzed in again. "When you want posters to stop talking, you say, 'posters, posters, didn't squeal at all. Zip it up and stay on the wall. When you want your brothers to stop talking, a good wand flick to the head."

Ding. Correct again, yes.

Rudie laughed. "Somebody wanna check Justin's buzzer?"

Justin hit it quickly and it buzzed. "Working fine."

"Wow, even more embarassing." Rudie said, I snorted. "Now for the third, and final scene."

It was when Justin, Max and I were all in our cow costumes. Yeah, wasn't one of the hottest outfits, but when I took the top of it off, oh yeah. Oh, I had a tank top underneath you per-

Max hit the buzzer. "The uh, answer is me. I'm up there on the crystal ball."

Wait, what?

"Uh, unfortunately, this isn't the part of the competition where you tell us, who is on the crystal ball!" Rudie yelled at him.

Max looked confused but smiled. "That's not be up there? Could of sworn, 'cuz that kid really looks like me."

Justin buzzed in. "When your going out of control in a mini submarine, you use, proton, neutron, get gone."

Wrong.

I buzzed in.

"Proton, neutron, back to one."

Correct. Woah. I was now tied with Justin, and Max was only fifty points away from us. Oh, this wouldn't end very well.

A few minutes later, we were changed in different clothes, pretty much sweat pants, sweatshirts and sneakers.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, here is the final round!" Rudie said. Juliet and Masen were back, cheering us on, and Justin moved me so that I was the farthest one away from them, with him in the middle and Max closest. "The competitors must use there powers, to navigate a magical obstical course, that ends in, well. You'll see. One word though, stone."

The audiance laughed, I just rolled my eyes, wringing my hands together. Then it got serious again. "On your mark, get set, go!" Rudie said, and we all went into the tunnel of fog. I went in last, and then was suddenly pulled back by Justin. Then I noticed why.

In front of us was a whole entire pit of lava, with sharp, hot rocks in a path way. There wasn't room for all three of us to go at the same time. "It's not big enough for the three of us," Justin said.

"Yeah, that's what they wanted." Max responded back, crossing his arms. Then he uncrossed them. "I'll go."

He took a step onto the first rock, then the second. He went for a few more, until a huge gush of lava started coming right towards him. He quickly took out his wand and made the lava into another rock for him to step on.

Justin looked at me and his eyes looked apoligetic. I gave him a questioning look. "You gonna be okay?" he asked quietly. I just nodded, smiling. I could do this. He went onto the rocks one by one, almost falling one time. He was then caught up to Max. He then side passed Max, who complained to him.

"Alright," I said to myself. I then took my first step onto the rock. It was somewhat easy. But I was way far behind. "Dalsday times day," I said, and it froze time. I shoved my wand back into my boot, hopping on one foot. I went until I was just behind Max, then took my wand back out again. I used it to levitate myself over them, and get onto the last step to the clearing. My other foot hit the ground, and Justin came unfrozen, completing his jump to the rock behind me.

"What!" Max and him both called, and I just laughed at them. Suddenly I slipped off the rock, and I started falling downward, towards the pit of lava. I fell for what felt like hours, but knew it was just seconds. Before I could do anything, I was hauled back up, Justin's hand reached out towards me, his face a look of concentration.

His other hand reached and grabbed onto my arm, pulling me into him. I didn't realize I was crying until Justin was shushing me and kissing my forehead. Max was closest to the next part of the competition, but he held back, looking at us.

"You alright?" Justin asked. I just nodded, brushing myself and smiling at him. Alright, forget about that. I almost just died. Yeah, can't really forget about that.

"I'm fine," I spoke slowly. He tensed up. I just rolled my eyes, grabbing onto his arm and we all ran into the next part of the competition.

We ran and all somewhat fell onto concrete floor. Wait, what was this place? A maze? Ah, great. Made of stone too. That's great.

"It's just a maze," Justin said. We all looked at eachother, then went seperate ways.

Straight, left, right, right, right, right, wait. Didn't I just go in a huge square? Ugh, okay. Dead end... alright, seriously, what is this maze proving that we can do! There was a loud bang on the wall and then someone groaned. Uh, alright then.

For a few more minutes I ran. And didn't find an exit. Okay, I'm really getting annoyed here. Wait, did I go that way yet? I started running towards another way, and heard footsteps. I ran and then bumped into Max, who caught me and then ran into Justin who came just around the corner. He gave us a questioning look and Max just backed off, pushing me towards Justin. He took hold of my arm, bringing his own around my waist.

We all looked at eachother, then again all ran off. I looked up, trying to see if there was any way of looking over the top. Yeah, if you were maybe fifty feet tall that would work. There was a glowing over to my right and then a sound of a wall smashing into another one.

"Yes, check point." I heard Max mutter to himself. Alright, either I have amazing hearing, or these walls really make you hear everything even if your a mile away. The same wall closing noise came again. "Not fair."

I rolled my eyes, and continued running. I was really starting to get tired from all this useless running. I groaned outloud, my arms falling down to my sides as I slump walked. I stopped once I noticed I walked near another dead end.

"Justin!" I called out. "Did you find an exit!"

"I'm not telling you," he called out, somewhat chuckling. I groaned, making a sad face.

"Eh, it was worth a try." I called out, then started speed walking towards...another dead end. I slapped the wall. "Ugh, I am so tired of all these dead ends!" I froze. Wait. I pulled out my wand, waving it in a circle around my head.

Alright, if it worked when I snuck out of that field trip four years ago, hopefully it will work now. I ran right into the wall, but went right through it. I smiled. It worked. I ran through wall after wall, until finally, I found an exit. It was a small red door that had an exit sign on it.

Wow, for wizards, we sure do use the best in our magic. I snored.

"Something funny?" Justin asked, walking towards me, tiny rocks and dust all around him. I laughed, brushing some of it out of his hair. He shook it out, some of it hitting my shirt and face.

It got serious after that. We both looked at the door. He ran first, opening it. It closed right after he went through. At first I thought he had locked it from the inside, but then I noticed a button on the wall counting down from thirty. Really, I had to wait thirty seconds?

Right when it got down to one, I heard Max coming behind me. I quickly opened the door, and it slammed shut behind me. The tunnle of fog or mist or whatever they called it was right in front of me. Then I heard something rustling.

I turned around quickly to find Justin's shoe and most of his leg tangled up in something that didn't look normal. I looked back at the fog opening, but then sighed. It wouldn't be fair. I ran back to him, pulling on the tree root.

"Alex, what are you doing? Go, now's your chance." Justin said. I couldn't exactly figure out if he really ment it or not.

"Oh, shut up. I don't want to win this way." I told him, somewhat joking. A few more tugs and he came free, sliding backwards and hopping back up. By that time Max was behind us.

"What's going on?" he asked. I looked at him then gestured to the fog.

"The exit's right there."

We all ran, tripping over eachother, but Justin scrambled up first, running back into the room where everyone was waiting. Max and I both came out at the same time, looking at eachother.

Everyone was up and around Justin, Juliet hugging him. He tensed up, not really putting his arms around her. Good.

Max pulled me to him, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Justin came over to where we were and he looked somewhat sad.

"Hey, cheer up, magic man." I tried to joke, but my voice cracked. It wasn't that I hadn't have wanted Justin to win. But, now that would mean that I would lose magic forever. And even him. He could be with Juliet. Actually, he could be with anyone that was immortal. And I couldn't.

"Alex," he started saying but I cut him off.

"No. I'm glad it was you. You're going to make a great wizard." I smiled up at him, one silent tear falling down my cheek. He reached towards me but Dad put his hand on his shoulder, pulling him back towards Professor Crumbs. There was a new platform on the ground, which he had to kneel on.

Max's grip on me loosened, and he went to go stand near mom and dad. They looked very happy, and I wouldn't blame them.

Masen came over towards me and his hand rested on my hip, somewhat wrapped around me. I took a small step away from him, but then he just pulled me back into him, both his arms wrapping around my waist.

Justin kneeled down on the step, looking down. Why wasn't he happy? Professor Crumbs looked down at him with his wand in his hand. "It is with great pleasure, that I hear by confirm full wizardry on Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo."

The wand started glowing, and he started to lower it down on Justin.

That is, until he jumped back.

"Justin, what?" Max asked confused. He turned his head to look at me, his eyes a dark blue. I took a small step foward.

"I can't except this," he said.

"Justin, don't do this." I said softly, my hands balling into fists at my sides.

His eyes turned back to mine, his voice cracking as he responded. "I have to." he looked to Crumbs. He walked up the steps until he was the same height as Professor Crumbs. "I need to tell them everything."

And he did. He retold the story, not looking at me. Something inside me wanted to both slap him but to hug him. Why was he doing this? I thought he wanted to be the family wizard. And he was going to give it up. For me.

I didn't know anything, and he knew... well, a lot more than nothing I can tell you that. He's been studying for what, nineteen years about? And I was going to take that away from him. I couldn't do it.

"My sister would have won the competition. She came back to help me." He said, an expression that I could read clearly. He looked down at me, much taller since he was on steps. He walked down, taking my left arm and moving me in front of him, then let go, taking step back. I turned around to look at him.

"Alex, is this true?" Crumbs asked, looking back and forth between Justin and I.

"Justin-"

"Alex. You deserve it. I think your going to make a great wizard." Justin said, the last part turning softer. I smiled at him, wrapping my arms around his waist. He tensed for a moment, but then wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my back. I took a step backwards and faced Crumbs again.

I bent on my knees on the platform, my head still bowing. "Very well then," he continued. "Alex Russo is officially, the Russo family wizard."

A shock of something felt like it went through me, but then it all faded. And I felt...

Amazing.

I got up quickly, and ran back over to Justin, who was smiling down at me. "I knew you could do it," he said. My arms tightened around him, and he just laughed. We then got pulled apart by dad, who with a tight face had a small smile on it. He hugged me but I went rigid, not moving.

Mom came next and I swear I heard her say something about Justin making up lies. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Hey, that's not very nice, Alex." Max joked, pulling on my arm and pulling me into his arms. I giggled as his grip tightened, spinning me around. When he put me down I stumbled, dizzily, until I bumped into Justin who was talking to Professor Crumbs.

He didn't stop talking to him, and didn't even turn his head to acknowledge me. He just held his left arm out, catching me, and pulling me into his side. Jerk.

"Now, I know what's going on here." He said. We both stopped breathing. Justin's grip tightened on me, and I'm pretty sure mine did too. Alright, here it comes. He was going to take us away from eachother. Say that it's not right. Better yet, he'll just take my powers away. If they wanted a fight, I'd do it. I wasn't going to lose Justin.

"Sir, with respect, I'm telling you now that I'm not leaving Alex." Justin let out, somewhat putting me behind him, away from Crumbs. Wait, was he mad at us? His facial expression didn't change.

That is, until he smiled. Wait, what? "I see that. We've been watching you two for quite some time now. And, we've also seen what happened when you two were apart." He said, gesturing over to where mom and dad were talking with Juliet and Mason. Oh right, they were still here.

"So, your not going to make us seperate? Or take my powers away?" I asked in complete shock. He just laughed, and both Justin and I breathed out at the same time, somewhat chuckling nervously.

"Crumbs, it's not normal!" Dad said, walking over to us.

"Yes, Jerry. But we're wizards. Nothing in our lives are ever going to be normal." Professor Crumbs said, which made me want to do a happy dance. Yeah, right now, probably wouldn't be the best time for that.

"Plus, we can move out, if you'd like." Justin replied. Well, he did have a point. In a few months I would be eighteen, then him and I could go somewhere.

The air was tense around us, but then it faded once mom waved her hand, making a dramatic gesture. "Oh, your not leaving us so fast."

"Then it's settled." Professor Crumbs said. "Alex is now the official, family wizard, and her and Justin shall be together." he had a weird look on his face for a moment, then it smoothened out. "And after over three thousand years of being the master at Wiz Tech, I'm officially announcing my retirement." before we could get a word in, he continued. "And because of your integrity and your knowledge, I want you to take my place."

I smiled. Justin studdard. I almost laughed. "B-bu-but I don't, I... I'm not a wizard."

Crumbs laughed and smiled at him. "Well, I think I can handle that." Wait, what? "I pronounce full wizardry, on Justin Russo." There was a slight glow to Justin as Crumbs brought the wand down on him, the same as it was like on me.

And I did something that Alex Russo never did.

I, may have, somewhat, shrieked while jumping up and down. I stopped to see everything looking at me, Max and Justin laughing at me while the others just stared, dumfounded. I rolled my eyes, running over to Justin who pulled me into his arms, lifting me up and twirling me around in circles. "Now we all win," I laughed out at him, to which he chuckled and kissed my lips quickly.

He set me down, keeping a hold on me just in case I started to fall over like the last time. "All because you got your foot stuck in a tree root. You loser," I laughed out, snorting. He turned to me, his mouth wide open. I took a step back, ready to run for it, which I did. I ran towards the back of the room, hearing everyone laugh behind us, even mom and dad. And then, I crashed into...

"How'd you do that!" I shouted, hitting him lightly on the chest. He laughed loudly, his head thrown back and I rolled my eyes pouting. He looked back at me once everyone calmed down, and winked.

"Years and years of practice. You should try it sometime," He said, and then dissapeared. I looked around quickly to see him standing next to Max, who didn't notice until he turned to his left, then jumped. And again we all laughed.

"Now, Max," dad said once everyone stopped laughing. "I know that you didn't get to keep your powers. But you can have something better. I want you, to have the sub shop." he smiled.

Max stared at him for a moment, looking at dad as if he'd grown five heads. "So Justin and Alex get to keep there powers, and I just get the sub shop?" Well, when you put it that way, it kind of makes me feel guilty- "All right! Hey, guys! I get to keep the sub shop!" He yelled happily, going around and getting high fives from everyone.

"Hey! Hey!" I shouted over all the noise. Everyone froze. "Look, we're all happy at the same time!" I said, then was pulled in for a group hug. Ugh, alright, the only hugging I enjoy is when it's just Justin and I, or just one other person. Not the whole, 'Oh, I love you so much let's all hug it out, blah blah blah.' But, I guess this is okay...

For now.

* * *

><p><strong>BAM. My back is KILLING ME. That's great. So yeah, review, and the next chapter should be out either late Friday or Saturday. Oh, and happy Valentine's day everybody! Even though it's tomorrow, but eh. To bad.<strong>

**-May**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Muffins.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizard of Waverly Place, or the characters. If I did, Justin and Alex would have been together the first episode, somehow.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: What?<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mason, let it go!" I shouted at him, tugging on my sketch book. He had been bothering me all day, and it was getting annoying. I really hoped that Justin would come running through the door to see what was going on. But with him taking Professor Crumbs job, I had barely seen him in a month.<p>

Mom and dad, well, they still didn't like us being a couple, but could tolerate it. Max had been gone at some camp that taught you how to run different types of stores and such. I was somewhat relieved, but I did miss him.

I leaned backwards, still holding onto the book. It wasn't that I didn't want to show it off to people, but I just didn't like that he just thought he had the right to take other peoples property and snoop through it. Also, it was quite rude to think that he was able to just constantly be in the wizard lair without permission. Wait, how did he even get in here!

"Ugh, Mason!"

"Not until you agree," Mason smirked, pulling on it one last. I growled, tempted to pull out my wand and use it on him but I promised Justin I would behave. _Well, I think he would say that this would be a moment to use it properly, wouldn't he?_

"For the thirteenth time today, I am going out with JUSTIN!" I shouted, but was cut off short when he let go of the book suddenly, and felt myself tumbling back. I could see his eyes open wide before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, and everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Alex? Alex, can you hear me?" Someone was shaking me slightly. Okay, who was that, and why did he keep talking about some Alex? Unless, I was Alex... no, I'm pretty sure that's not my name.<p>

I heard myself groan, the back of my head still hurting, equal to the painful headache I had aquired. I opened my eyes to see an adult man, who was somewhat balding if you looked at him closely. He looked relieved as he sighed, and reached down, lifting me gently off the couch.

And I screamed.

I jumped out of his grasp and flew backwards, coming into contact with something hard. A picture fell from the wall behind me, the almost broken glass revealing a girl who appeared to look like me when I was younger. That couldn't be me. Why did these people have a picture of me hanging on their wall?

"Alex?" A woman then said, her hair a light brown color, matching with her eyes that reminded my of my own. How is this possible? What was going on?

"Stay back," I said quietly but forcefully. I blindly reached to my side, finding an odd looking object that was shiny and had different parts sticking out. I held it out in front of me, trying to defend myself. I didn't know these people, and for all I knew they were dangerous.

"Alex, sweetie, calm down. And put Max's sculpture down." The woman said. I gripped it tighter, the ridges of it cutting my hand but I could care less. Why didn't I know who these people were?

"Who's Alex?" I questioned, and their eyes widened. "And who are you?"

"We're your parents. Mason, you need to tell us exactly what happenend." The male said, turning to Mason. Finally! Someone I knew! I rushed over to him, and he appeared confused for a moment, but then wrapped his arms around me and faced the other two.

"We were in the lair-" the guy gave him a glare. "and... she tripped and hit her head pretty hard on the wall. I took her here right after."

Wait, did he just say 'lair'? What is that? And what was stuck in my boot? I leaned down, grabbing it and pulling it out. What was this? Why did I keep a red stick with a small ball at the top in there? I waved it around and it started glowing. Woah, what was going on? I dropped it on the floor, the light dimming. I backed away from it, moving more into Mason who's arms tightened around me, pulling me closer.

"What's a lair? What was _that_? What is going on!" I asked, the tears coming to my eyes.

"Sweetie, I think you've lost your memory." The lady said, taking a step towards me.

What?

"I can't, no... I'm... what?" I got out, confused. There was no way that I lost my memory. I... couldn't remember anything. Except Mason. "I only remember Mason. Isn't he my boyfriend?"

Both of my so called "parents" looked at each other, then back at me.

"Alex, Mason-"

The door that I was close too openend, and a man who looked like he was around 19 walked in, and he... smiled at me? What?

"Uh... Justin, can we talk to you for a moment," The father said, grabbing a confused Justin by the shoulder and bringing him into a different room.

"Mason, I'm so confused..." I said, looking up at him. He grinned and smiled at me.

"It's okay, love. Yes, we are going out. I'm amazed that our Now, how about we ditch this place and we can go get some food." He said, and I almost thought that he was trying to get me to leave. Well, I didn't know these people. Maybe I should go with him. I just nodded my head, following him out. I could fainltly hear shouting until the door was closed.

Once we had walked a few blocks away, I tugged on Mason's hand and started firing him questions. I stopped and took a breath, before asking him the question I felt like I needed to know.

"Who was that Justin person?"

"Your brother. That's all."

Why did I feel somewhat dissapointed?

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"There has to be a spell," I somewhat screamed, frantically flipping pages in the book. There was no way that Alex could have lost her memory. Her memory of ME. She didn't even look at me for longer than a second.<p>

"Justin-" Dad said, but I looked up and glared at him. He just sighed. "Justin, maybe this is for the best."

I froze. "How is this for the best? The love of my life, my _sister_, doesn't remember who I am. Mom even told me Alex thinks she's dating Mason. _Mason."_ That's what that dog wanted. He wanted _my _girl.

"Justin. You know how your mother and I aren't really... agreeing to you and Alex... For right now, why don't you just take a break. There is no spell for memory loss. If you use a spell, it could corrupt her thoughts and she may never remember again. I think it's time to let her go."

Let her go? I couldn't do that. "I just got her back, dad. I'm not losing her again." I said, slamming the book closed and walking out of the lair, and up the stairs into the living room where I had last saw her with the mutt.

"Alex!" I shouted, expecting her to come running down the stairs or through the door like she usually did when I came home to see her. But there was no movement. I couldn't hear her tiny footsteps echoing through the halls. Or her sudden shriek when she noticed I was back. I didn't feel her arms around me, or her warmth, or her lips on my own.

I looked towards the front door to see that it was locked. I saw red as I stared at the knob, my fist opened hands closing into tight fists. Well played, Greyback. But not good enough.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My eyes are burning! Sorry this chapters kinda short, this wasn't the chapter I was going to upload, but I felt like this story needed to get a plot in it, and felt like it took a long enough time to get it out.<strong>_

_**So tell me what you think. Do you think Mason's a jerk for telling Alex they were going out? And do you like the way that Justin reacted, or was he overreacting? Leave me a review people!**_

_**-May**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Jason Walker's song Echo. This chapter's going to be based on this song, because it's just really getting to me. I'm sorry I haven't been updating in a while, it's just that real life its hectic. My ex boyfriend moved to a different state and he made some idiot friends and now he's in the hospital unconscious. I'm just feeling really emotional so... yeah.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: This Is Not Where I Belong <strong>

**Alex's POV**

"Mason, I want to go back their." I said, tugging on his arm back over to where everyone was. We had been aimlessly walking around outside for the past four hours, and I wanted to ask some questions.

"Alex, I don't think that's a very good ide-" he stopped talking suddenly, making me turn around to see what he was doing. That same man, Justin, was walking out the door from where I wanted to go, frantically looking around.

Mason then grabbed me, making me shriek before I was pulled against his chest. Justin turned to look at us, his eyes narrowing. What was he doing? He started walking over to us, his fists clenched tightly together. I could tell that we were related somehow. We looked a little like each other but you wouldn't have noticed if you didn't say that we were related in the first place.

Mason's grip tightened on me, and it started to hurt. I gasped and winced, trying to free myself from his grasp. "Mason, let go." I wheezed out, trying to breath in. Justin's eyes darkened, and he took a step forward.

"Let her go."

"No."

"Mason-"

"She's mine now, Justin. You took her away from me once, that's not going to happen again." Mason said, taking a step back with me.

I reached my arms out to Justin, but Mason smacked them back down. Justin was right in front of me now, and Mason was breathing, and... growling?... very heavily. What was going on? Justin looked panicked as he took another small step towards us.

"Mason, you're going to hurt her. If you want to fight, then let her get inside first."

Wait, what!? They were going to fight over me?

"You guys, that's ridiculous. Mason, let go. I want to go with him!" I shouted, struggling. Mason let go, and Justin reached out for my hand, pulling me behind him. Mason's eyes never left mine.

"Alex, go inside." he said, his gaze finally going to Justin.

"No! I'm not going to leave you two out here to get into a fight! Look, I don't know what's going on here, but if what everyone been telling me, Justin, your my brother. I don't want you to get hurt. Mason, your my boyfriend-" Mason smirked while Justin tensed. Okay... "I don't want to see you getting hurt either. Can't we just go inside?"

I grabbed Mason's hand and started dragging him inside. I shoved him into the building then turned to see Justin staring at me.

"Thank you." I said quietly. He just nodded, his eyes clearing up somewhat. "So, you really are my brother?"

He nodded.

"Why is it that when I ask that, everyone tells me 'thats it' or something along those lines? What do they mean by that?"

"Alex, I know that your not going to believe me when I tell you this, but you and I-"

"ALEX!" Mason yelled, rushing out. "It's starting to rain, let's get you inside before you catch a cold, love."

I started walking with him inside, but turned around to see Justin. Why did I feel like I needed him to come with me? Right when he showed up, I felt whole. Maybe I did know him, and my body's reacting to it? Maybe... I reached my hand out to Justin who looked at it for a few seconds, then took it. I felt a shock run through me, and it felt like I was having some type of flashback.

"Justin!" I shouted happily, running down the stairs of the building I woke up in and jumped into Justin's arms. He chuckled happily, spinning me around before gently lowering me to the ground, his lips on mine suddenly.

Wait, that wasn't right! We were siblings! But why did it feel right? Why would I remember something like that? Maybe I really was losing it...

* * *

><p>Days went on, I would be with Mason for most of them. Justin was very distant, and mom and dad were very happy that I remembered Mason being my boyfriend. Why would they be happy about that?<p>

Every night I would lay in my bed and randomly there would be flashes of me and Justin. Fighting, laughing, hugging... the ones that I should have been afraid of were the ones where we were kissing. Why wasn't I afraid of those?

I shook my head for the third time, finally getting up. I needed ice cream. We had to have some, right? I walked down the stairs, looking in the fridge. No. Ice cream. I was going to have a fit.

I huffed, walking down the stairs loudly and into the sub shop -yeah, there was a sub shop right underneath my house that we owned. That wasn't weird.- and walked to where the freezer was. I pulled the lever down and yanked it opened.

To find anything but a cold freezer with frozen goods. What was this place? It was a separate room, with different objects that I had no idea what they were. I was about to walk back out of the room to go find mom or dad or someone to try to explain what this was, but a sudden movement made me freeze. Justin was standing near the corner, reading a huge book with various colorful tubes sitting on the table in front of him. What was this, a science lab?

"This is useless." he muttered under his breath, not noticing me yet. I took a step closer without even thinking about it. I felt more drawn to him then I did with Mason. But I had to stop. I wasn't dating Justin. I was going out with Mason. But why? Maybe I should break up with him-

"Alex?"

Oh shoot.

"Hey, what are you doing in here?" he pressed gently, closing the book and walking towards me.

"What were you doing? What are those?" I questioned, walking over to where he had just been, but I was pulled back by his arm wrapping around my waist. That electricity that always happened when we touched was back, and I wanted more. I needed more.

He was about to let go, but I quickly wrapped my arms around his own waist, laying my head on his chest. He tensed for a moment before giving in, wrapping both arms around me. I didn't notice I was crying until I felt the spot where I was resting my head became damp. He noticed at the same time I did.

"Hey, Lex, why are you crying?"

"I can't do this anymore Justin." I got out before sobbing. "I don't want to go out with Mason. I can't, I don't remember dating him. And I keep having these weird, I don't know, dreams or visions about me and you, and we're doing what Mason and I should be doing. I want to remember! I want everything to go back to the way it was before! I want-"

His lips gently pressed onto mine, and I melted. When Mason had kissed me, I didn't feel like this. Various memories started popping into my head, and I gasped, pulling away from him quickly. He looked confused, then panicked before he started stuttering. "Alex, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to... well I did mean... No, I just-"

"No, I... I'm sorry. I need to go," I said, taking quick steps back. Please tell me that that didn't happen. Did I just cheat on Mason, with my _brother_? I couldn't do this. Whatever I was feeling for Justin, I would have to forget about it. I needed to be with Mason. I was his girlfriend, and I needed to like him.

Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

><p>"My parents and family have our own holiday, it's quite fun. We have this game where you need to find the squeaky bone. I got to squeak that bone for the past five years. Take that, Uncle Walter." Mason grinned, making me roll my eyes playfully. Mason wasn't that bad after all. We had been spending time with each other for the past two days. Maybe this would work out in the end.<p>

"Well, let's go so I can finally meet your parents!" I said excitedly. I really did want to see Mason's parents. He was a wonderful guy if I was being honest. And after all I _was_the girlfriend, shouldn't I have known the parents by now?

"My parents..." he dragged out slowly, releasing my arm. "Um... well now that I think about it, that holiday is pretty stupid anyway. I'm not even going this year-"

"No, no, no. The only stupid holidays are the ones where you still have to go to school. Like Valentine's Day, or Saint Patrick's Day, or my birthday." Wow, that sounded a bit harsh... whatever. "Come on, I really wanna meet your parents," I whined, grabbing onto his arm and shaking it slightly.

He looked deep in thought for a moment, then turned his head to look at me. "Oh, look! Magazines!" He said, grabbing onto my hand instead and pulling me over to the corner of my house where all the magazines and newspapers were. "When did they put those there?"

I crossed my arms. "I have a feeling that you don't want me to meet them."

"Of course I want you to meet them," he said, sitting down on the newspapers and bringing me closer so that I was sitting between his legs. "But... a family gathering isn't a place for you to meet them. It's dirty and loud and messy! I can't bring you into that!"

Hm... "Well then bring them to the sub shop. It's quieter." I smiled.

"Ugh, well I have a feeling that you're not going to take no for an answer.

"Well if a lot of people learned that about me their lives would be so much easier," I joked, and he leaned in, his lips barely brushing against mine. It wasn't the same as when Justin and I had kissed, but nonetheless it was something that a normal couple would do.

* * *

><p>"Why do you look all dressed up?" Max came out of no where, making me almost trip over the rug upstairs.<p>

"I'm meeting Mason's parents." I told him, shuffling my feet. It was somewhat awkward when we were around. I could tell that he wanted to say something to me, but he never did.

"Does Justin know?"

"Why would Justin need to know?"

"Well because he's-"

"MAX!" We both jumped when Justin yelled up the stairs. I was somewhat annoyed that he didn't get to finish what he said. And besides, it's not like I needed to tell Justin everything that I did... even though I kind of wanted to...

I shook my head, walking down the stairs and into the sub shop, where I saw Mason and his parent's at the door. "Oh, good! You're here!"

"Alex, this is my mother and father."

"Hi, it's very nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Greybeck. I can see where Mason get's his..." Okay, they looked nothing alike... now what was I suppose to say? "Last name from." I smiled sweetly.

Sitting them down and asking them questions, it didn't take long for things to get confusing. First they spoke in a British accent, then an Irish, and now they spoke American. What was going on? It didn't make any sense, until Harper walked in.

"Oh, hey Bill and Molly."

"Why are you calling Mason's parents Bill and Molly? Oh, this should be good." I said, crossing my arms.

"They're not his parents, they work at the craft store right down the street. You know, the one you used to call, 'Harper! Hurry up!'" She said while walking away. Wow, I was nice.

"Mason, what's going on here?"

He sighed. "I didn't want you to meet my real parents, so I paid them to be my fake parents..."

"Not yet, you didn't." Bill said, holding out his hand.

"What? You guys were terrible I'm not paying you!"

"Yeah, you were pretty bad, let's go." Molly said as they both turned and left.

"I can't believed you'd lie like that," I said, walking away from him and up the stairs into my house. He was quickly following behind me, apologizing on every step we went up.

"Mason, I don't want to talk to you right now. If you can't take me to see you're real parents, then I don't think this is going to work out anymore. Can you just, leave?" I asked quietly, taking the final step until we were in the living room.

"Alex, I-"

"Mason." Justin said, stepping around the corner. "I think she asked you to leave."

"I'm apo-"

"She's already heard that. Get out."

"You can't make me. And besides, why should she or I listen to you?" Mason asked, taking a step towards me and grabbing a hold of my hand.

"Mason, just go. I'll see you later tonight." I said, squeezing his hand and then releasing it.

"Fine. I love you." He looked at Justin quickly before looking back at me and smiling, then leaning down and forcefully capturing my lips with his own, his hands wrapping around my waist tightly. We broke apart a few seconds later to a sound of glass breaking.

The vase and the mirror closest to Mason had somehow been shattered, the glass hitting Mason all over, but not hitting me. How was that possible? I jumped back and noticed Justin's hand following me wherever I went as the glass was still falling onto Mason, who didn't looked injured at all, but more like a little peeved off.

"Clever." he glared at Justin, then turned his head back to me. "Tonight. You can come with me to my family's party. I'll pick you up around seven. Bye, love." With that he left, somewhat slamming the door on the way.

I turned to Justin who was still looking at the door until I moved, wrapping my arms around myself. He walked over to me slowly, his gaze never leaving mine.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to him.

He looked confused then angered. "Why are you sorry? There's no reason that you should be sorry. Mason-"

"I know. I'm meeting his parents tonight."

He tensed. "Alex-"

"Justin. Mason is my boyfriend, whether we like it or not. Wait, I mean. . . whether you like it or not. I want to meet his parents. If they are as nice as I think they are, then I'm going to stay with him. If they aren't... then I think him and I need to have a talk. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go get ready."

* * *

><p>"The sewer?" I questioned, looking at Mason who was already half way down the latter.<p>

"It's right under Manhattan. It's worth a fortune." He shrugged. I looked to Harper for encouragement, and she just shrugged, helping me down onto it. We walked through a part in the wall to find a cozy little den area... wait, how could it be cozy if we were in a sewer? I shook my head.

"Mom, dad..." he said to a somewhat young looking family. They both smiled at me, there teeth as white as Masons.

"Hello son!" he said in the charming British accent. "And you, must be Alex." he smiled. The mother came closer to me, and started... sniffing? I looked down, wringing out my hands. Okay...

"And you, smell... delightful."

"Oh... thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

What did she just say? I was just about to tell her off when her husband interrupted.

"Clearly, she's a bather."

_Uh, yes?_I wanted to say, but I thought that would be a little rude. Didn't he take a shower?

"Don't worry, we'll find you something to roll around in." The mother said. Roll around in? What? I turned to ask Mason what they were talking about when he grabbed onto my arm, pulling me away from them.

"Mason, what are they talking about?" I questioned and he looked panicked.

"Don't worry about it-" he started but was cut off by his father calling over to the three of us.

"Now, why don't you three wolf up like the rest of us are?" He said, walking away. Wolf up? Okay, now all of this really wasn't making any sense.

"Alex, I think we should-" before he could finish I saw a somewhat glowing from the side of the room and turned towards it, only to find all of the guests... as aliens!? No, they weren't aliens, they were giant dogs! Wolves!?

I started backing up towards back at the entrance but it was gone now and I hit a wall. Mason was quickly walking towards me, his hands stretched out to meet mine. I wrapped my arms around myself, shutting my eyes tightly and pressing myself more against the wall.

This wasn't real. I was dreaming. I was in my bed, at home, and was just having a bad dream. Okay, deep breaths. Now when I open my eyes, all of this will be gone, and everything will be alright.

I counted to three, taking a breath before opening one eye, only to see Mason.

As a werewolf.

I opened my eyes in panic, and finally found Harper rushing over towards me. I dodged him, running over to Harper who looked a little bit angry.

"You didn't tell her!?" She yelled, pointing at Mason. Tell me what!? That he was a immortal creature!? Those things didn't exist!

"No! I thought she'd be okay with it!?"

"Mason," his mother came over and I moved closer to Harper on instinct. "why aren't they wolfing up?"

"Mother, they aren't werewolves." Mason said quickly, trying to walk back over to me but I wasn't having that. I couldn't be with him. He was a monster!

"Mason, I'm very disappointed in you. You know that we can't have humans knowing what we are. I'm sorry son, but we're going to have to turn them, or kill them."

WHAT!?

Harper tensed up, taking a step back and grasping onto my arm, pulling me back as well. "Alex! Do you have your wand?"

"My what?"

"Ugh! That stick that you always keep in your shoe!"

"No! I threw that out!"

"Oh, well that's just fantastic!" She said, backing up again as Mason started coming closer towards us. His parents had walked back towards where all the guests were watching the scene unfold.

She reached into her back pocket, pulling out her phone and calling someone. "Harper! This isn't the time to make a phone call! These _things _are going to attack us!" I whisper screamed. Well, this was it. I was going to die. Or become a werewolf. I didn't want either of that to happen.

"Justin?" Harper all but screamed into the phone, making me jump.

Justin.

I wanted him, no, _needed _him to come here. The sudden pull almost momentarily made me forget about what was about to happen. Almost.

"You need to get over here! Alex and I-" before she could finish talking, another glow was coming from right next to us and I automatically screamed, about to run in the other direction when I noticed who it was.

"Justin!" I breathed out, making a dash over to him and grabbing onto his waist tightly. He wrapped his arms around me, and I instantly felt safe. That was until I heard Mason's father shout.

"Wizard!"

* * *

><p><strong>Beep beep. Well it's almost midnight but I decided to finish typing this chapter up before hitting the hay. That sounds a little violent, dont you think? Well anyway, what did you think about this chapter? At least 8-10 reviews for the next chapter. Sounds like a lot, but I still need to get it typed and proofed before posting, so that should give you guys enough time. Oh that sounds mean... sowwy :(.<strong>

**AH!**

**-May**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, I haven't written a story in a long time. I was starting to write my own story but it start to drag on and I was up until three o'clock in the morning. Apparently they like to do their Emergency Alert Testing's at this time, and it's interrupting my Wizards. Smh.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Wizards of Waverly Place**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Wizards<strong>  
><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>"Wizard?" I whispered out. One minute I was fully conscious and the next all I could see was blackness."Alex?" I heard a voice call out. I groaned. Why did I feel like I've been on a floor for hours? I sat up, my neck was stiff and my back hurt like crazy. "Alex."<p>

I opened my eyes to see Mason. He smiled. Why was I still here with him? Where was Justin and Harper?

"Where are we?" I asked, quickly getting up and almost tripping over myself, trying to get away from him. He was back to looking normal, but I still knew how this could end. And wasn't he suppose to kill me? Did he kill Justin and Harper, and take me to some old abandoned place to murder me!? "Don't come any closer!"

"Love, don't be like that. I'm the same Mason you've always known me as. You've seen me like that before."

What!?

"I'm not suicidal. You're a wolf! A werewolf! That's not safe!" I wasn't stupid! "Where's Justin?" I panicked, frantically looking around. "You didn't eat him did you!?"

"Oh please," he shrugged, rolling his eyes. "wizard's don't taste as good as mortals-"

"You ate Harper!?"

"Of course not! She's your best friend, I wouldn't put you through that... now Justin on the other hand..."

"Where are we?" I asked, finally taking detail of where we were. It looked like an old dome or palace setting, looking like there hadn't have been any human interaction in ages.

"Alex, when we were dating before, I gave you a necklace. That necklace was charmed, so that who ever wore it, it would glow if they truly loved the person that gave it to them. You threw that necklace, and we were never able to find it. If we can find it now, we can finally figure out the truth to if you love me, and I can prove to you that I love you."

Not possible. No necklace could do such a thing. He was lying. The look in his eyes were pure honesty though...

"...what direction did I throw it in?"

We searched the entire place for a good hour before the glowing reappeared right in front of me, making me back up on instinct. Justin and Max were standing there, looking around frantically. They noticed us and started walking over slowly, never taking their eyes off Mason.

"Hey Mason, long time no see." Max said as they finally reached us, crossing his arms.

"Hello, Max. Good to see you." Mason responded, nodding in Max's direction but not taking his eyes off Justin. Okay, what was this, a staring contest?

"You know, I wish you were cool with me like your little brother," Mason said, his face a look of pure innocence.

"You're right. You and I are not cool. Now back away from my sister," Justin said lethally, pushing Mason back and grabbing onto my arm, pulling me towards him. I was having enough of this.

I pulled away from Justin who looked shocked, then his face turned emotionless. "Justin, stop. Mason told me that before, he gave me a true love necklace. I need to find it. To prove..." what was I trying to prove. That I loved Mason? That I didn't love? I didn't know what I wanted.

Justin reached out again, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me towards him, until Mason grabbed onto my other arm, and I heard a cracking sound. "Ow! Alright, now that's my throwing arm," I warned, trying to get out of both of their grips.

"She's not going anywhere!" Mason shouted, letting go of my hand. His face had turned from his charming British boy face to one of a ferocious beast, one that I hadn't seen before. And hopefully one that I didn't have to see again.

"Aw cool," Max said, walking over. "Mason's a pure werewolf now. And boy, is he scary. But it's a good thing that I know I'm not going to get hurt, because we are friends now. Right Mason?"

Mason growled as he started to crouch. Justin pulled me behind him, my grip on his arm tightening even more. I heard myself let out a slight whimper as Mason took a step towards us.

"Alex, go find the necklace." Justin said, his voice even. What!? He wanted me to leave him at a time like this!?

"Justin-"

"_Go find the necklace. Now." _

I released his arm slowly, backing away towards where Max was climbing up the side of the bars attached to the wall.

I turned around to see Mason try to latch his hand onto Justin's shoulder, but Justin was faster, ducking underneath and turning around, kicking Mason in the back and sending him to the ground.

"Alex! I think I found the necklace!" Max shouted, reaching out for a rusted chain. Wow, had it really been that long? His fingernails scratched it and it started falling right above me. I caught it and turned around again, seeing Justin's shirt had been half teared off, and the same for Mason.

"Justin! Mason!" I shouted at them, but they didn't listen at all. Ugh! I looked around, finding one of the rocks that Max had been throwing. I lifted the largest one up, hurling it at the duo. It hit Mason in the back and he turned around, growling before I raised my eyebrows at him. He looked taken back, then stopped, looking down. Ha, yeah. Not so tough now are you.

"Is this it?" I asked, holding it up to him. He nodded. I looked over to find Justin who was standing behind Mason, looking at me with an emotion in his eyes that I couldn't tell. Mason took the necklace from me, lifting it above my head and placing it around my neck, his hairy hands softly brushing against my skin. I shuddered, then took a step back, staring down at it. It was glowing, but then slowly dimmed. What did that mean?

"You don't love me."

When he said those words, I didn't know what I wanted. But I knew what I needed. I nodded, taking another step back, fumbling with the heart. His entire form went from werewolf back to human in a second, making it easier for me to face him. Why couldn't he have been a actual werewolf, like the dog?

"Mason, I-" but before I could finish, he swung his arm back, taking Justin by surprise, knocking him onto the ground and holding him there around his neck. I heard myself gasp before my hand shot out towards both of them, and the next thing I knew, Mason was on the ground, curling up into a ball and whining out.

"What did I do!?" I panicked, running over to both of them, putting my hands on Justin who was now sitting up, gasping for breath but looking at Mason with wide eyes.

"What were you thinking before you... before Mason went like that?" Justin gasped out in heavy pants, his hands running through his hair. I looked back at Mason, who was becoming stiller by the moment. Oh god, did I kill him!?

"I don't know! I was thinking why couldn't he have been an actual dog wolf so that I could look at him! I just thought it! Why is he like this!?" I asked, but stopped talking once I saw what was happening. Mason was doing that faint glow that they all did, until suddenly instead of the guy I thought I was in love with on the ground, wasn't a guy at all.

He was a wolf.

"Are you alright." Justin asked, his voice filled with sadness. I turned my head to look at him as he sat down on the steps next to me. I was still sitting in the same spot for the past two hours. This was all my fault.

"No." I said quietly. Everyone seemed to be angry, nothing was going right. Nothing was making sense. "Are you?"

Justin sat up a little straighter, a smile tugging onto his lips before he was frowning again. "You're... boyfriend, just turned into a wolf and wandered off into the woods... and you're asking me if _I'm _okay."

I shrugged. He wasn't freaking out. I wasn't freaking out. "You're keeping me calm..." I wandered off. "He loved me."

"Alex. He loved you. That doesn't mean you need to love him back. Don't feel pressured into feeling that way. He was your boyfriend. There wasn't anything you could have done to make you feel the same way he did." His arm wrapped around my shoulder and I leaned my head on his chest.

"Promise me we'll find normal people who'll love us," I whispered, not even sure if he was able to hear me.

"We're not normal people."

"Justin-"

"Alex, I need to tell you something. But I think it would be easier if I showed you. We need to go home." he said, helping me stand and holding onto my hand.

How were we suppose to get home? I didn't even know how he got here. What if we were stranded here!?

"I don't know how you're going to react to this. If you want just close your eyes." He said, and for a second, I really thought he was going to...kiss me again. Not that I was complaining-

"Woah!" I said, wobbling a little once my feet hit the floor again. I turned towards Justin to see that we were back into the kitchen in the substation at home. "How did you do that? And why are we going into the freez- holy..." I trailed off.

It was like an entire different world! And it was terrifying!

* * *

><p><strong>Justin's POV<strong>

* * *

><p>Maybe showing Alex that we were wizards was a bad idea... She ran over towards the wizard portal, flailing her arms out.<p>

"Why is this window lopsided!?" she grabbed the handle, pulling it open, causing the fog to come towards her. "You have a closet of fog!" she screamed out, walking towards the couch and potions on the other side of the room. "And why is this gargoyle wearing sunglasses!? What is going on!?" she whined out, and I thought she was going to have a panic attack.

I grabbed hold of her arm, pulling her towards me and taking her face into my hands gently. Her eyes were wide and she grabbed onto my shirt. "Oh my god, you _are _a wizard!"

I chuckled slightly, nodding as I pushed away hair that fell around her face. She looked confused for a moment. "What about Max? And mom and dad? Are they wizards?"

Should I tell her? Well if I didn't it would probably confuse her... and she might do something she regrets later on without even noticing it. "No, mom and dad aren't. Dad was once one, but when he married mom, who was a mortal, he had to give up his powers to be with her."

She blinked, shaking her head. "Am I..."

"Yes-"

"I killed Mason!? The human Mason?" She screamed, grabbing onto her hair. I shook my head frantically. Okay, we may need some more explaining time.

"Of course not. You just turned him into an actual wolf. It was bound to happen sometime..." I trailed off. What did I know about werewolves. Well...

"How long have I been a..."

"Wizard."

She nodded.

"From around the age of 8. That's when you first developed your powers... Max was one also... but we had a competition, I guess you could call it that... you won. You and I are full wizards." Hopefully that made some sense.

She sat down on the couch, stiff, the necklace swaying softly. Maybe that was the best thing that could have happened. I was going to get her back, and I would stop at nothing.

"Alex. This doesn't change anything about you. You are still the same person-"

"I know." She said, sighing and removing the necklace. "So what's up with this necklace. Is it charmed or something?" I nodded. "So what would happen if _you _put it on someone." She questioned innocently.

Well obviously if I put it on her it would _hopefully _glow. Only one way to find out. I gently took it out of her grasp, lifting up the necklace to put around her neck. Her breathing was ragged again, staring at me with doe like eyes. Was she really that nervous? I slowed my movement. "I don't have to do this if you don't want me too, Alex. I know this is a lot to take in, and I know I still have a lot to explain to you."

She shook her head, her gaze turning towards the ground for a moment before her eyes met mine once more. "Please," she whispered, and I almost forgot all about the necklace and was about to kiss her again, but I knew that wouldn't be the wisest thing to do right now.

"Justin!" Dad's voice rang throughout the room, causing us to jump apart, the necklace dropping onto the ground. I growled. This was going to be harder than I thought. I grabbed Alex's hand and dragged her back into the sub station kitchen where Dad was walking out the last customer.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently, Alex's grip on my hand tightening when he turned around staring at us intently.

"What were you doing in there," he asked with a strange look on his face. I rolled my eyes.

"I was just showing her the wizard lair." I told him as she nodded, moving in closer to me.

"We're going to have a talk later." He said, somewhat glaring at me. He didn't like it at all. After everything that we've been through, he still didn't want Alex and I to be a couple. I nodded tightly, then walked passed him with Alex in tow, right out the door.

"Will you tell me more about you know... magic," she whispered the last part, looking around. I chuckled softly, releasing her hand and throwing my arm around her shoulder, walking down the back alley.

"I'll tell you whatever you want to hear, Alex."

* * *

><p><strong>It is almost four in the morning over here now, and I'm so thirsty but I don't want to get up because I'd wake the dog in the process. I've been listening to Olivia Holt's Had Me At Hello song and it's been in my head for days. To bad the Internets not working so I can pick a new song. It's been on repeat for the past two hours. Shame. <strong>


End file.
